


A Prayer of Thanksgiving

by Lmj21



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3085325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmj21/pseuds/Lmj21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen's prayers are finally answered.<br/>Brief interpretation of the first romantic encounter between Cullen and female inquisitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prayer of Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at any fan fiction- felt inspired after several hours trying to romance the commander! 
> 
> Any comments/ constructive criticism welcome.

Cullen watched listlessly as his men sparred below in their new, hastily assembled ring. His men. Never in his life could he have imagined that he would one day in command, but his daily duties gave him little time for any self-doubt. Besides, she had given him a new sense of purpose and focus. If he was honest with himself his valiant display of leadership at Haven had been reckless and suicidal; it was easy to view it as courageous in retrospect...he shuddered at how close to disaster they had come and pulled his fur cloak tighter around him.

It was only when he'd become aware of her more than professional interest in his daily duties that he truly began to want to live through this war. Just remembering how she'd tenderly bandaged his arm, lingering (he was certain) as he tensed beneath her touch was enough to make him hard beneath his armour.

He indulged his daydream for a moment longer, recalling her eyes, her glistening lips, her brow furrowed with concern as the brisk sunlight warmed his face. His eyes languidly closed to allow him to immerse himself fully in his delicious memories. He hardly dared to drift into imagining a fantasy. She was, after all, his highly esteemed leader and regardless of any private yearnings, he would remain respectful and professional at all times. He had already admonished himself for allowing her to enter his dreams; he could not allow any waking fantasy to undermine the esteem he held her in...although he partly imagined that was part of the attraction if his painful erection was any indication.

"Cullen." 

He took a sharp intake of breath as he was startled from his reverie. His eyes widened for a moment at the startling vividness of his imagination for there she was...eyes searching for his attention, lips parted ready to continue to speak, achingly beautiful. He could feel his cock pressing urgently against the leather of his armour and was grateful for the handful of reports he had.

"My lady...inquisitor." (Was that a smile?)

"Commander, I had expected to find you in your office."

"I took the opportunity to inspect the men I apologise if..." One hand rubbed his neck, an anxious gesture, as the other held the reports still.

"I was not upbraiding you. In fact, your dedication is, as ever, most pleasing." Her eyes sparkled. She was not making this easy for him.

"Then...?" He could not think why she had sought him out and was far too unassuming to presume that she would simply want the pleasure of his company.

"Actually", she bit her lip "this may sound a little embarrassing but I simply wished for the pleasure of your company." Her eyes looked at his beseechingly, he had to swallow to avoid his jaw literally dropping.

"Really?"

"Are you surprised? When death greets us with each new day I find myself yearning for some human warmth more and more...well, elven, or...you understand what I mean." She blushed and his heart jolted. "Cullen, please say something. I'm embarrassed enough as it is, I mean...I would have thought." He could not speak, his body responded where words failed and he tentatively reached out for her. His hand rested on her waist, when she didn't push him away he flayed his hand behind the small of her back drawing her delicate face closer. His other hand let the reports drop to the floor as his fingers brushed her cheek, chin, neck, collarbone before curling around her neck and finally bringing his lips to hers.

She felt new and exotic yet utterly familiar. Her tongue echoing his advances by tenderly flicking to his,he became aware of their bodies pressed tightly together. He now silently cursed the thick armour that gave him no sensation of her; the same armour he had earlier been grateful for, for hiding his shame.

Her hair swept through his fingers, the softness delighting as there was so little softness in his world as he held her face closer to his still as if he could inhale her. Her hands began to navigate past layers of metal and leather gripping his hips as they drew their mouths apart finally. He found his joy reflected in her smile and their embrace had unlocked his heart:

"You're right, death may make the need for human contact seem more urgent and I regret not acting sooner now but I believe I would not be so moved by just anyone. It is you, and you alone who has inspired me, captivated me, given me a desire to live through this war." He saw tears forming in her eyes as he uttered these words, frightened that he had offended her he held her close against his chest in a comforting hug. She let herself be held and felt the burdens of her authority slip away.

Close like this she could hear his heart beat reassuringly steadily, her life would now be governed, commanded, by that drum and she was thrilled to acknowledge it.. She raised her face, delighting at the rough scratch of his stubble, as his watching eyes steadily met hers, ready to be drawn in again.

This time as they embraced they leant against the door of his barrack office. She reached past him to open it and in a silent consent they pushed through the door.

This time their hands became their guides, mouths locked, their fingers moved deftly over uniforms, laces, cloaks, breastplates...all the symbols of the weight of authority they both bore. They both urgently needed to be rid of such burdens and be seen and held as the real, vulnerable, complex people they were.

Once the superficial layers were removed, they slowed, their kisses became light and questioning. Without his heavy armour she could feel the softness and tightness of his skin beneath just cloth.Her hands played over his wrists, arms, shoulders as his gradually explored her spine, neck, waist. Each of them running over all the seam of their lives, measuring one another.

He kissed the corners of her mouth, her still wet eyes, the delicious spot of skin beneath her ear. She in turn rolled her face beneath his lips and breathed in the closeness of him. His eyes opened momentarily, his look was returned with a fiery consent. His fingers shakily began to unlace the back of her blouse, slowly plucking the ribbons away as if tuning a fine instrument.

Brazenly, with a firmness that surprised her she stepped away and turned her back to let her blouse fall. She heard Cullen take a breath in expectation and felt a thrill as she glanced over her shoulder, appreciating the darkening, hungry expression. His eyes darting from her lascivious looks to the faint Dalish blue markings, realising they continued down her neck, over her collarbone, breasts and tight stomach. His fingers traced the lines, leaving delicious shivers in his wake, making her gasp. Her gasp sparked a need in him as he pulled her close again, covering her bare flesh with his heated kisses and breath.

As his mouth moved over her stomach and hips he knelt to the floor as if in prayer, his hands cupping her buttocks firmly holding her, purring as her fingers knotted in his hair. She scrabbled with her hands to pull his fine shirt up and over his panting head. He discarded it with a deep groan, standing once again and devouring her with kisses.

Her breasts were now embedded in his chest and he could feel heat and sweat gathering between them. Without his armour, his hardness was unbearable, he lifted her legs up around his waist with ease and carried her, still kissing, to his desk which he cleared in one sweeping motion. 

Now perched over his solid wooden desk, hair awry his large hands gripping her thighs, she looked so pure and exposed he gasped at the boldness of his actions. She felt his hesitation and she smiled as she rolled her hips willing him on. 

"I want you." She murmured, he moaned softly and buried his face in her breasts once again, gently nibbling and licking at each nipple in turn enjoying the small sighs it elicited before he made his way with purpose down her stomach. When his hands reached her waistband he hesitated once more, despite her nakedness he still felt overawed by her power, she bucked her hips up and ran her hand over his face whispering 'please'.

Any hesitation now was less to do with uncertainty and everything to do with savouring this longed for union. She felt the change in his intention as he slowly undid the buttons on her trousers and rolled them with her underwear over her thighs and legs until they fell to the floor. With his face hovering close to her swollen lower lips he could feel the heat, almost taste her desire. It was intoxicating. He used the discipline of his years of training to kiss her hip bones, thighs, inner thighs methodically moving closer to the centre of her lust for him. Just feeling her tense and shiver as his tongue explored her made him hard and throb with pride. 

When his mouth finally found her clitoris she cried out with relief; his discipline was gone. His tongue darted over her and inside her with instinctive rhythm. There was no methodical teasing anymore. He loved drinking her in, smelling the very essence of her passion and feeling the intimacy of her flesh. His fingers crept up her thighs and tenderly explored her so that he could feel her tightening and spasming. Although his sexual experiences had been few and (to him at least) disappointing in the past, they were enough for him to recognise the closeness she was drawing to. He desperately want to do this for her, to allow her pure pleasure und his command but she was drawing away from him.

"I want you inside him, I want you with me. Together." She demanded in breaths. He reluctantly drew his tongue and fingers away from her feeling bereft. She sat up to kiss him. Her face flushed and beautiful, eyes wide- she was instantly forgiven. She was right, of course she was right. They should experience this adventure together.

She kissed him once again, tasting herself and holding his lovely face as he stood close to her, between her legs. She kept kissing him as her hands swept over his body, over his stomach and carefully undid his trousers. He drew in a breath, conscious of her hot little fingers tracing circles through his golden body hair and along the length of his huge cock. She tried not to betray her surprise, she did not want to make him feel self conscious but he felt nervous all the same. He wrapped his arms protectively, lovingly around her and drew her closer to the edge of his desk as she lifted her legs apart to accommodate him.

He looked into her eyes as she took him inside of her, he eased in at first, delighting in the warmth of her and the novelty of the feeling. Their breaths mingled as they remained gazing into each other's eyes as their bodies connected. The temptation to thrust hard inside her was overwhelming, primal and urgent but the beauty of her radiant face had hypnotised him, he knew he should savour every moment of this.

Finally with their bodies locked together, she wrapped her legs around him and gave herself up to him fully again. Her tongue seeking out his, her hands lacing over his on the desk as she rocked her pelvis deliciously against his.

Their rocking and thrusting became quicker, deeper, more rhythmic as their breaths quickened and he pounded her against the table top. He had never felt so extraordinarily aroused and calmed all at once before. Any sexual thoughts (and occasional acts) had simply resulted in anxious moments of shame and guilt. Not now.

As he lay over her glowing, tensing body he felt certain he was doing the right thing and his body thrummed with a feeling unique to him so far in his life; happiness.

As this revelation unfurled itself, his nerves seemed to explode in a thousand warm splinters from his stomach, through his torso to his neck. He called out her name at the height of his ecstasy. It was a prayer of thanksgiving.


End file.
